


Air 空氣

by kakakc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Series
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakc/pseuds/kakakc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco慶幸那天來赴約的人是Astoria而非其他人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Air 空氣

**Author's Note:**

> 此篇設定根據JKR於2014/12/22在Pottermore上公佈了Draco的生平

Malfoy莊園在Astoria的打理下井井有條。高聳的樹籬總是修剪整齊，擦得明亮的窗戶令日光照進往常總是幽暗非常的大宅裡。老實說一開始Draco並不太習慣，但室內的空氣的確變得較為清新，少了一點窒息感。

Astoria還會親自為廊道間和餐桌上添置裝飾用的花卉，曾經有一段時間她選擇了水仙花，想說會令Draco的母親感到高興；但Narcissa顯然不怎樣欣賞，對那 些楚楚可憐、散發著芳香的溫婉白色小花連正眼也沒投過幾次。她把所有專注力都放在孫子身上，彷彿一步都不能離開他。

Draco知道Narcissa非常溺愛Scoripus，到了他的妻子覺得過度干擾的地步，所以在Scoripus十二歲的暑假，Draco遊說Lucius和Narcissa去旅行了。Astoria在兒子前往霍格華玆前便已告訴了他將會被分屬於推崇純血的史萊哲林裡，但她鼓勵他主動去認識其他學院的同學，不要介意朋友的出身，更別在意任何針對〝Malfoy家族於當年的大戰裡背叛了黑魔王〞或〝他的祖父曾經被關進阿茲班卡〞的傳言，儘管去嘗試任何他感興趣的課外活動。無論他喜歡什麼，她都會支持他。

Draco基本上贊同妻子的想法，但同時他也不太確定這樣的建議是否對兒子最有利。

他看著那個在Astoria 照顧下總是穿戴整齊、有著和自己酷似的淺色金髮、藍色眼瞳的男孩，猶如看見自己的複製品。但當他開口說話之時，聲音和語氣卻令人想到他和Astoria的綜合體。Draco擅於隱藏自己真正的情緒，早已習了一貫事不關己、漠不關心的腔調；Astoria卻鼓勵兒子說出自己的感受，孩子的誠實有時著實令Draco招架不住。

他每次和Scoripus單獨相處時，空氣中總是存在著一種透明的距離。說不上親近、但又不止於疏離，某種恰如其份的、父與子之間的距離。

他不太愛跟兒子說話，這一點也許是模彷了父親和自己的關係。但父親從不吝嗇於讓他知道他以他為傲，這大概也是最令Draco感到自豪的地方。他同樣不吝嗇給予他的兒子一個擁抱和肩上一個鼓勵的撫拍。兒子也不至於害怕他，卻的確比較親近母親，這一點也和自己年少時如出一徹。記得有一次Pansy Parkinson不請自來說要跟他敘舊，大談起他們的舊事，事後令Astoria不高興了近一整個星期。

 

這些聽上去都是最陳腔濫調的、麻瓜們所說的生活，卻連他也躲不過。

 

說起來好笑，當初Draco到了談婚論嫁的年紀時，母親乾脆地把整個英倫島嶼上僅有的二十八個純血家族中、同樣適婚又單身的女孩的名字全都掉給他，叫他好好慎重選擇。但她不知道的是──先不說這些年頭流行平等，沒有血統或階級之分──大部份純血的家族對於他們都抱持著懷疑的態度，只因在那一場最後的戰役裡，有關於Malfoy家的立場眾說紛紜；有人說是他們最後的倒戈做就了Harry Potter的勝利、也有人說他們依然追崇黑魔法和鍊金術，食死人還沒有被魔法部完全消除……

他不忍說破，只好在幾個母親有著較好交情的幾個家族裡隨便挑了Daphne Greengrass，只因為她是Pansy的朋友，也是當年同年級中他還喊得出名字的女生之一。但Daphne很明確地拒絕了他，做法是差遣了自己的妹妹來赴約。

 

坐在蠟燭飄浮於半空中、營造出浪漫氣氛的高級餐廳裡，即使他和她不熟，還不至於認不出來人明顯比他所認識的Daphne Greengrass要年輕。她很漂亮，但Draco不免覺得受辱，本想就這樣請辭，但Astoria在他起來前對他說，如果他不介紹的話至少陪她吃完這頓飯，她答應她姊姊的要求就是因為想來試一下這裡有名的甜品。除此之外，她還有一些事情想要請教他。

Draco作為紳士的教養令他留下來了。而在前菜進行到一半時，她問他，可否告訴她那天在霍格華玆所發生的事。

他本想一笑置之，但她看著他，和她的姓氏一般青翠的碧眼內含著渴求真相的堅持。

他想起她和他一樣生長在一個純血世家裡，他認得那種目光，自小所知的信仰被顛覆而蕩然無存，他在鏡子裡遇過相似的眼神。

他一直以為自己想要遵從父親的步伐、於黑魔王的麾下換取長存的生命和尊貴。但他猛然發覺，在幾乎失去至親的父母與及雙手沾滿鮮血之際，他追求的向來不是財富，連名譽地位也不是。而是尊重。敬仰。

彼此信任，而非手臂上的記號、被任以利用或隨手捨棄的棋子。

而這些Harry Potter輕易地便得到了。連Ron Weasley或Hermione Granger那樣的純血叛徒或麻瓜也能得到的，他卻窮其半生、把年輕的時光都賭在生死和黑魔法上，最後在這場戰爭中只能勉強地保住了性命。

他告訴Astoria，他想維持Malfoy家的榮譽與血脈。

他沒說出口的，心底裡某處他也許曾經希望一切能夠重來，Astoria卻不──某程度來說，她比他來得堅強，也或許是因為她沒有真正經歷過那一天。天曉得，但Draco慶幸那天來赴約的是她而非其他人。

所以他跟母親說想向Greengrass的女兒求婚時，Narcissa什至沒過問為什麼不是最初提及過的Daphne而變成了Astoria，在她的眼裡，那都不重要了。

對於Draco來說，卻是唯一一件無法和愛他至深的母親清晰解釋的事。

 

不久後Scorpius便出生了。

 

※

 

十二年後的九月一日，他把兒子送上火車前，他給了他一個擁抱和一句最後的勸勉。

「──不要把流言蜚語看得太嚴重，但也不要輕視它。我希望你能夠在霍格華玆交到真正的朋友。」

 

那些從前和他錯身而過、往後也不會再遇上的朋友。

**Author's Note:**

> 寫於2014.12.28  
> 因為JKR總是不留下一點點想像空間所以在她公佈了Draco的生平我只好鑽縫插針一般來剖析這角色了…！Astoria幾乎就是我流的設定了，希望不會過於瑪麗蘇ＸＤＤＤＤ


End file.
